Ice Queen
by prxncessp0tter
Summary: Megan Cathcart is nicknamed the 'Ice Queen' by her group of giggling Ravenclaw's... But what happens when seemingly average Megan is actually the heir to a throne and worth millions? Suddenly, no-one is talking to her, all down to a rumour spread by an unknown person. Only Luna remains, realising the truth, and Megan meets two very different boys who are both drawn to her...
1. Chapter One: A New Friend

Chapter One

A New Friend

Within a week of being back at Hogwarts, Megan was already stressing about her homework. She sat at the desk in her dormitory, tapping the feathered end of her quill on her parchment. The essay was on Medieval Witch Burnings, which was taking a long time because Megan had no interest in History of Magic. She aimlessly flicked through one of the heavy books from the library, but her eyes skimmed blankly over the yellowing pages.

Eventually she could bear it no longer and stood up, walking circles around the dormitory. The room was nice and airy but even this couldn't calm Megan.

Megan felt like she was only average compared to the rest of her friends. There were six of them, including her. Cho Chang was in the centre of the group, and as she was a Quidditch star, was let off for not being as academic as the rest of them. She was very pretty and had gleaming black hair. Then there was Salma, the most intelligent out of the girls, who was also very beautiful and, above all, a very good, kind friend. Iona was also a Quidditch player; she was a beater and strongly built, which gave her an advantage – as well as this she was talented at Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had flaming ginger hair and many freckles dotted across her friendly face. Georgina was tiny with mouse brown hair; she was amazing at Transfiguration and sometimes overly studious. Marietta was probably the least academic out of them all, even including Megan, but was a huge gossip and led many entertaining conversations, though Megan couldn't bear how mean she was.

Megan sighed, twiddling a lock of her hair. She stared in the mirror critically at herself. Although she did not think she was pretty, this wasn't true. Her looks earned her many admiring glances from the boys of Hogwarts that she simply missed when she was giggling with the rest of the girls.

She had natural white-blonde straight hair down past her ribs, and very pale, unblemished skin to match. Her eyes were ice-blue and stood out in her pale, pointed face. She had a small nose and very full, pale pink lips. As well as being pretty, she was tall and slim and moved very gracefully. These factors caused her friends to nickname her the 'Ice Queen.'

Megan sighed again, and left the dormitory, unable to work any longer. However, there was nobody in the relaxed Ravenclaw common room, just some Seventh Years working hard for their NEWTS. Megan couldn't even begin to think about examinations when she had so much homework to do, so she left the common room and went for a walk around the school.

Not knowing where her friends were, she wandered about aimlessly, then sat down in the Courtyard when she couldn't find them in their usual hang-out spots.

"Loner," a large Slytherin she recognised as Marcus Flint hissed at her as he walked past with his gang.

"I'd rather be a loner than a Troll lookalike," Megan replied, causing the Slytherin to narrow his eyes meanly at her.

"Watch out, that smart mouth may get you in trouble someday," he said to her, before leaving with his friends.

"Hello," a voice said beside her suddenly. Megan turned and saw that it was Hermione, clutching some homework.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Hermione said hastily. "I just thought that Marcus was giving you a hard time so I came to support you if needed."

"Thank you," Megan said gratefully. "The Slytherin's are always making rude comments towards me, nothing new."

"So how are you getting on?" Hermione asked. "The lessons are great this year, aren't they?"

"Well..." Megan began. And suddenly everything poured out. About her friends, too much homework, not being good enough... Hermione listened without interrupting, then stated her opinions.

"Megan, of course you are good enough! Except from Salma, you are the best all-round student out of the girls!"

"But I only get A's and E's," Megan argued. "That's not amazing!"

"Better than most people," Hermione pointed out. "Also, you stand out in your group of friends. All they do is laugh all the time and gossip. I feel that there's something different about you. You're more interesting than they are."

"Thanks," said Megan. "Maybe something exciting will happen. For now, I feel like I'm being overshadowed by Cho and the other girls." She had never expressed her opinions out loud before, but it felt good to get them out in the open.

"Well, if it gets too much, then you can always hang out with us," Hermione said, smiling at her.

After giving her some tips for getting even better grades and motivating herself to do even the most boring homework tasks, she left to go to the library. Megan sat in the Courtyard with the sun shining gently down upon her, and thought carefully about her advice. Then, she left to complete her homework to a much higher ability than she would have done before.

 **A/N This is based on a dream I had recently and is only the introduction to the story! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Big News

Chapter Two

The Big News

In the morning, just minutes before receiving the biggest news of her life, Megan ran into two boys; one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin. One encounter left her feeling confused but the other left her feeling warm inside.

The first encounter was with Draco Malfoy, who was pacing the corridors alone. Megan had gone to return a book before breakfast and bumped into him outside the library.

"Oh! Sorry!" Megan said. Then she saw who the boy was, and didn't feel a bit sorry. Draco was always horrible to her groups of friends, but her in particular. She never found out why.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Draco said with a scowl. He folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

Megan imitated him. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" she said fiercely. Draco obviously wasn't expecting her to retaliate, and looked slightly shocked.

"...What are you doing wandering around anyway?" Draco asked. He tried to look bored but his cold eyes were fixed on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing," Megan said. "But I was returning a book to the library."

"You're just like that bloody Granger," Draco grumbled, leaning against the wall.

"Well, she is smart and kind, so I'll take that as a compliment," Megan replied. This seemed to annoy him slightly, but Megan didn't care.

"Hmm..." Draco studied her for a second. "In some ways you are better than Granger though..."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked. Was he about to tell her that she wasn't as smart as Hermione?

"Well for starters you haven't got that awful bushy hair," Draco drawled. "And you aren't bad-looking I guess... but you're annoying and think you know everything, just like her!"

"I'm tired of being insulted, so I'm going to leave now. Goodbye," Megan told Draco, smiling pleasantly at him before walking away smartly, leaving him stood by the wall alone.

It was a backhanded compliment, but she did have a look at herself in the mirror at the end of the corridor. Still not seeing it, she walked on, down the stairs and past the Gryffindor common room. Walking down the stairs opposite to the portrait, she was aware of her charm bracelet slipping off her wrist. Before she could turn to retrieve it, however, somebody else was already bending down to pick it up.

"You dropped this, I believe?" George Weasley said with a smile, holding it carefully. Megan smiled gratefully.

"Thank you!"

"Allow me." He carefully did it up for her around her wrist, and Megan looked up into his friendly brown eyes. He was so different from Draco; so much nicer, and good-looking in a different way to the Slytherin boy...

"I don't think I know your name?" George said.

"Megan Cathcart," said Megan.

"I'm George Weasley," George said. "I've seen you round before, but I never got the courage to talk to you until now. I always see you with your group of giggling Ravenclaw girls, but you never look that happy to be there."

Megan bit her lip. How had he guessed?

"Well, sometimes I feel a bit out of place," Megan admitted.

"Well, you're free to hang out with Fred and I if you wish," George said, smiling sweetly.

Megan's heart was pounding. "Thank you," she smiled. "Well, I'll see you later, I really must be going now."

"See you round, Megan."

Megan ran back to Ravenclaw Tower, her heart full of happiness. She was also confused though, by Draco Malfoy. She pushed him out of her head and instead thought about George, who was kinder.

"What are you smiling about?" Marietta asked grumpily, applying some foundation.

Megan smiled. "Oh nothing." She decided she wouldn't share anything with her friends; it was to be her little secret.

~~~(O.O)~~~

At breakfast, Megan sat between Cho and Iona and helped herself to eggs and bacon. After five minutes, the owls began arriving. Megan received letters from her mother once a week on Friday's, so she wasn't expecting anything that day. She was surprised when a very important looking owl soared in front of her and landed neatly next to her plate.

"Is this... for me?" Megan asked the owl, who held out his foot with his head held pompously high. She undid the letter with trembling hands and read _Megan Cathcart_ in golden writing.

"That looks very important," Cho said, staring at the writing. Megan opened the letter and read it. Then she reread it again and again.

"Oh my," Iona whispered; she too was reading it.

Marietta leaned over, desperate to be involved, and snatched the letter away. She skim-read it, then stared at Megan in shock, holding it.

"You're royalty?"

There was a small silence around their area of the table. Megan snatched it back and read it for the fourth time.

 _Dear Megan Cathcart of Hogwarts,_

 _It is I, your father ,writing. I must start by apologising for not corresponding with you earlier. Your mother felt however that I should wait until you were in your Third Year at school before I told you the truth of your heritage._

 _This may come as a shock to you, but I am King Rodolphus of Byarovia. Byarovia is a small island situated between England and France; it is also very wealthy and has a population of 6000. Your mother is the rightful Queen (by marriage) but fled shortly after she realised she was pregnant when it dawned on her that you would be the heir. She wanted to live a normal life after experiencing the life of a royal, and wanted a normal life for you. However, she has accepted that it is your life and you may choose when you are of age._

 _To make up for not being there throughout your childhood, I will be sending gifts and money regularly, as well as sending many letters. Hopefully one day we will meet._

 _Please reply as soon as you can. I can't wait to hear from my only child._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _King Rodolphus of Byarovia_

 _P.S. Your real name is Margoletta de Cathcart but your mother thought it was too fancy a name for a normal child, so it was shortened to Megan._

All the girls stared in awe at Megan. She couldn't believe what she had read.

Royalty?


End file.
